Scooby-Doo Case Files 3: The Scary Scooby
Scooby-Doo Case Files #3: The Scary Scooby is a children's book published by Scholastic. Premise The gang is at a winter sports resort because the owner gets threatening letters. Synopsis The gang were on their way to the Winterama Sports Resort. The reason was because, Bridget LaNeige who won all the gold medals in the past two Winter Olympics, called them saying she's been receiving letters from someone threatning to steal the Blizzard Diamond from her. When they arrived at the lodge, they met Bridget and her head of security and bodyguard Hun Strelbing. Bridget and Hun were on the same team in the Olympics, until Hun accidentally wrenched her knee, forcing Bridget to take her slot in the Olympics. Bridget won a lot of money, and used it to buy and renovate the resort. Hun showed them a page from an auction catalog with a picture of the Blizzard Diamond, which was what Bridget was wearing at the moment. Hun is very protective of the diamond, not wanting to attract too much attention to it. After Hun left, the gang decided to have a little winter fun. They headed down to the Winterama Activity Center, where they noticed a lot of people renting equipment. They met a short man who showed them his hundred year old watch. He introduces himself as Gordon Toktockery, who's an antique colloector. He showed them the page Hun showed them earlier, asking them if they'ed seen anything like the Blizzard Diamond. He was at the same auction where the diamond was sold because he wanted it for his collection. He showed them the full catalog from Anne Tique's Auction House, where the auction took place. Bridget won the diamond leaving Gordon humiliated by his colleagues. A staff member called out for him saying it's time for his snowboarding lessons. Gordon however, turned him down, and walked away. The staff member explained to the gang that Bridget forced Gordon to use his time to learn how to snowboard, since she wanted all of her V.I.P's too be given extra-special care. The gang headed out to the snow volleyball court. Wanting to get in a game, they asked a man wearing a green staff jacket. It turned out he put on a staff jacket by mistake. The gang agreed to accompany him to the lost and found. On the way, he introduces himself as Wellington Jeffries. He explains that he came to see Bridget, because she has his family's diamond. He goes on saying that his grandfather discovered the diamond years ago naming it after the blizzard he got caught in upon finding it. He loaned it to a museum, but passed away not long after. The museum sold it to a private collector, who kept it until it was sold at an auction a month ago. Jeffries wanted the diamond back for his family, but Hun wouldn't let him talk to Bridget. He even went as far as making a replica of the diamond hoping to exchange it for the real one. Upon arriving at the lost and found, they dicovered a hole in one of Jeffries jacket pockets, realizing that all proof that the diamond belongs to his family is gone. The other one had a digital camera, the Anne Tique's Auction Catalog and a small pouch with the replica diamond inside. At that moment, another small man immediately began measuring Scooby's head. He introduces himself as Paolo Pegetto, asking if he could have Scooby as a model for a new puppet, which they accept. Wellington also agreed to help take some pictures. Paolo explained to the gang that he was a famous puppeteer in Europe, and was invited by Bridget, promising him to make him famous in America. The gang headed down to the theater that night, where Paolo put on his show. They were puppets of Bridget, Hun, Gordon, Jeffries and Scooby. The show was an almost perfect recreation of the events that happened that morning. Just when everyone except the gang were having a good laugh, the Scooby puppet started to move around on it's own. It jumped into Bridget's lap. took the Blizzard Diamond, and ran out the door. Upon seeing the real Scooby, Bridget immediately started accusing him. Following Fred's instructions, Shaggy and Scooby began heading back to their room while the others looked around the theater. They found a page from the auction catalog outside the theater door. While on their way back to their room, Velma, Shaggy and Scooby found themselves in a pipe room, with Hun emerging from the shadows. Hun is very suspicious of Scooby, and will find proof that he's guilty of the theft. After she left the trio stumbled into the indoor snowboard park, where they were attacked by the Scooby puppet. The puppet attempted to dognap the real Scooby, but was forced to flee when the rest of the gang arrived. Looking around the park, they found something in the snowboard rack. It was a picture of Bridget wearing the Blizzard Diamond. Looking at the picture closely, they believed it to be taken by a digital camera. They know Gordon and Jeffries had a digital camera, and wondered if one of them is the culprit. The gang decided to split-up again to find more clues. Velma, Shaggy and Scooby headed back to the resort building where Velma called Paolo to meet him in his workshop. Meeting backstage, they asked Paolo a few question on how the puppet was made. He explained that after he finished it, it was left by the wall, right next to the door, meaning someone could've taken it. Scooby stepped on what appears to be a pin, but was really a winding stem from a watch. Figuring out the mystery, the gang planned a trap for the rouge puppet. Paolo put on another puppet show, this time with the real Scooby on strings. The show was a reenact of the crime, with Bridget wearing what she claims to be the real diamond, explaining to the crowd that the one stolen before was a fake. The show was going well, until the Scooby puppet appeared onstage. Shaggy and Fred attempted to grab the puppet, but missed. The puppet crashed into Scooby removing both of their strings. One of the Scooby's lunged for Bridget, took her necklace and ran off with the other in hot pursuit. The chase took them into the indoor snowboard park, where both of them got on the ramps, and ended up in a pile of snow when the others caught up to them. With no way to tell the differnce, they decided too test them with Scooby Snacks, giving one for each of them. Upon tasting it, one of the Scooby's exclaimed in disgust. The phony Scooby was unmasked as Gordon Ticktockery. The gang explained the clues they found, which lead them to knew it was Gordon. The first clue was the auction catalog page the puppet dropped after it stole the diamond. Hun, Gordon and Jeffries all had copies of the page. The second clue was the picture of Bridget wearing the diamond. It was taken by a digital camera, which Gordon and Jeffries had their own. But, the last clue was what put it all together. The winding watch stem Scooby found, came from Gordon's antique watch. Gordon was furious when Bridget won the diamond at the auction. He goes on explaining that he never lost an auction before, and by losing to Bridget, he was humiliated and his reputation was ruined. Before being taken away, Gordon was forced to hand over the real diamond. The one that was stolen during the last attack was really a replica Jeffries made. The gang relaxed by the fireplace in the lobby, roasting marshmallows and having hot chocolate. Characters Main characters: * Mystery Inc. ** Scooby-Doo ** Shaggy Rogers ** Fred Jones ** Daphne Blake ** Velma Dinkley Supporting characters: * Bridget LaNeige * Hun Strelbing * Wellington Jeffries * Paolo Pegetto Villains: * Scary Scooby * Gordon Ticktockery Other characters: * Brenda * Winterama ski instructor Locations * Winterama Sports Resort Objects * Winterama Sports Resort brochure * Marshmallows * Roasting sticks * Graham crackers * Chocolate * Blizzard Diamond * Auction catalog page * Digital camera * Winding watch stem * Scooby Snacks * Fake Blizzard Diamond Vehicles * The Mystery Machine Suspects Culprits Notes/trivia * Supposedly, the reader can solve the word and picture puzzles at the end of each chapter to find the suspects and clues they'll need to crack the case. Quotes }} Category:Scooby-Doo Case Files